German utility model 94 08 440.8 describes how conduits for feeding fluids are formed by longitudinal bores in the support frame of the machine housing.
Here outlet ports of these longitudinal bores are covered with mounting plates for fluid connector fittings on the beam outer surface. In addition German utility model 94 08 440.8 describes how the longitudinal bores can be formed in separate plates serving as reinforcement.
International application WO 00/05005 proposes connecting all the supplied devices of a rolling-mill frame to a distribution network serving in particular for fluid media. The incoming and outgoing supply lines of the distribution network are grouped together in tubing-cluster modules on the rolling-mill frame. The control elements and valves are physically separate from the media-conducting column at a central location on the rolling-mill frame.